Impossible
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: How Claire became the Minerva Paradizo we all know and hate. Rated T for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPOSSIBLE**

**Summary: How Claire became Minerva. Rated T for abuse. **

Claire's P.O.V

I huddled deeper into the bushes when Roger, my 17-year-old brother came past. He and my four other brothers were probably looking for me. I'd taken the last biscuit and I had to pay.

Yes, there went two of my other brothers, the 14-year-old twins, Jack and Fred. So where was. . .?

"Hello, Bins. Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar, you naughty girl?"

I gulped. It was Ed, the 12-year-old double my age, the brother most likely to beat me. And next to him, holding me in a headlock, was James, the strongest brother, at 16.

"Oi!" barked James, twisting my arm. "Did you steal it or not?"

My other brothers had circled around me, grinning maniacally. I nodded, knowing that if I lied the punishment would be much worse. It was torture as it was.

Ed pulled hard on my hair. The boys laughed.

"Well, you have been bad, Goldilocks. And you know what that means, don't you?" Jack snarled, his face horribly close to mine.

James twisted my arm again. I tried hard not to scream. "When your asked a question, you answer, kay?"  
>I nodded. "I'm sorry."<p>

All I remember after that is pain. A bit of blood from Ed's knife, punches from James, then found hours later unconscious under a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Father beat me for being late for dinner. He ignored the fact that I was covered in blood. He ignored the fact that I'd been unconscious and near dead when I was found. He listened to my brothers though, agreed with the claims that I'd stolen biscuits, then beaten James. Ha. Yeah, right. Like I could ever get _James. _

I don't understand why Father sides with them. Leo, a neighbour who had the honour of being the only child to ever come to my birthday, said that Father though it was my fault that Mother died. She died giving birth to me. I thought that was stupid. It wasn't _my _fault. She'd had cancer when pregnant with me, and only just lived through birth. And even if it was my fault, it was ten years ago, shouldn't they be over it by now?

"Oi, Claire, come here!" called Roger.

I flinched at his voice, but ambled over, like a mindless robot. He hit me hard over the head.

"Father was very mad, wasn't he, Claire-bear? And you don't like that, do you?"

I shook my head, though I wasn't sure he'd noticed, as the rest of my body shook with it.

Fred appeared from behind a tree, axe in his hand. I screamed as hard as I could, pulling away from Roger, kicking and howling. They were going to kill me. I was going to die.

Fred laughed, and James came, holding me down. I sobbed and thrashed, howled and kicked. What had I done to make them _this _mad?

"Stop struggling, Claire. We won't hurt you."

The rest of the boys laughed icily. I was shaking, still fighting, despite Jack's words. Ed kicked me hard in the head. I was face-down in the dirt and couldn't tell where they were coming from. I whimpered. Another kick. I couldn't tell who it was from, as unconsciousness claimed me for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

I would run away if I could. Die if I could. I'd been carted to my room, and couldn't move from pain. My brothers took turns to watch me, making sure I don't run away. Well, that was their excuse. It was Roger's turn, the one I was most afraid of.

"Hey, Claire." He pinched one of my bruises. I whimpered. "What's that noise? What are you, a dog?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Speak up! I can't here you!"

'I'm sorry, Roger!"

"Better." He grinned, but there was no happiness in the grin. It was more a bare of teeth to torment me. He put his lips to my ear. "We're going out tonight, Claire. And you won't be coming back."

"What do you mean?" Was he going to kill me?

"I mean, we have a couple of friends who want you."

Fred had appeared in the room. "Well, not want, of course, but they'll take you."

I shuddered, injuring my shoulder. But then I thought, what could be worse then this? The Devil could take me, but it'd have to be better then here.

A slap on the face proved my point. "Don't look so cheerful, Claire. Ain't nothing nor nobody what gonna get you outta this."

Exactly. That's why I'm so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

My brothers gagged and bound me, leaving me unmoving. My mind had gone on overdrive. Who were these people? Would they be the same as my brothers? Worse? Better? Probably not angels, as they were my brothers friends. Probably better though, as it took a big imagination to imagine worse. For example, I was trapped in a car boot until my new 'family' arrived.

A small click told me they were here.

A man untied me, and got the full blast of my blue contacts. Hypnotising contacts. This family would be better then my last, because I would control them.

"Hello. My name is Cl-" I paused. Claire? Really? "Minerva. And you are?"

"Mr. Paradizo. Nice to meet you, Climerva."

I groaned. "Minerva. No 'Cl' anywhere. I am your daughter, OK? Minerva Paradizo. You will spoil me, and let me do whatever I want, whenever I want. You will not notice that I've dyed my hair, or wear contacts, but will compliment me. You. Are. Mine."

**THE END**


End file.
